


Wish Upon A Reindeer

by Luke (gerard2way)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Christmas Party, Edgeplay, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/pseuds/Luke
Summary: Frank Iero takes a chance on an office Christmas party since the hot new guy is going to be there.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Have Yourself A Merry Little Fic Exchange





	Wish Upon A Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestverseoflonging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestverseoflonging/gifts).



The office Christmas party, bastion of mistakes that couldn’t be taken back. I was loath to even consider going to one. I’d skipped them the five previous years that Brian had thrown them. Something crazy always happened, and a couple of times it had even ended in someone getting fired. 

Why get a bunch of people from work together and get them drunk on spiked punch, then fire them for anything they said or did? It just seemed vindictive to me, but Brian said it helped him figure out where his employees’ heads were at, so I didn’t question it, I just played along.

I wouldn’t have come this year either, I really wouldn’t have, but this new guy had started a couple of weeks ago and I’d heard he was going to be there. Gerard was his name. I hadn’t managed to get much time with him at work as we worked in two different departments. All I knew was that he liked comics, we shared similar tastes in music, and every time I saw him, my heart pounded like I’d been kicked in the chest. Nobody had ever made me feel that way before, so I was smitten. I needed to get to know him and what better opportunity than an office Christmas party? 

I walked in at half past eight. I was a little late, fashionably so. The party was just what I’d expected, people milling around and chatting with Christmas music playing in the background. Brian seemed to be spiking the punch, and he winked at me just as he finished pouring the bottle of vodka. I nodded to him and went over to get myself a glass. Just the one, I didn’t want to get wasted. I had a plan for tonight.

I didn’t see the new guy at first, so I scouted around a bit as I sipped my drink. I spotted Ray, from accounting, so I went over to greet him. “Hey man, how’s the party going?”

Ray sighed and shrugged. “Pretty lame so far, thinking of dipping out early.”

His friend, Mikey, was standing next to him. “Yeah, the only exciting thing that’s happened all night was the new guy showing up dressed like that.” He started giggling.

Ray laughed along too, and I found myself curious about what had happened. “What happened? Did he do something crazy??”

Mikey smirked and pointed behind me. 

I turned around, looking for Gerard. I had to walk a little ways past a few people before I found him tucked away in a corner, peeking out anxiously, dressed in a full body reindeer costume. He’d even worn a cute pair of antlers. I had to laugh, I couldn’t help it, but I tried really hard to tamp it down a bit when I saw his blush grow even darker as he shrank further back into the corner which was doing nothing to hide him.

I strolled over to him, a little smirk on my lips, and shook my head. “Never seen anyone come dressed up like that before.”

Gerard shifted anxiously, giving me a big-eyed look that said he was terrified to even speak. “Brian told me everyone dresses up for these…”

I gestured around the room. “Yeah, in ugly sweaters and stuff, not as reindeers, though you do see the odd Santa hat…”

He frowned, shifting nervously and looking down at his feet, which I saw now were fluffy hoof footies. “I mean… I r-realize that now…” He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

I felt bad for him. He’d only been at the company for two weeks, there was no way he was living this down. “Hey, it’s alright. No big deal, I’m sure no one will even remember tomorrow.” Alright, I was lying like hell, but I really wanted him to calm down and have a good time.

He gave me a look that said he didn’t believe me. “They’d have to get seriously drunk to forget this…”

I shrugged. “Well, there’s some booze in the punch, so who knows right?”

He sighed and anxiously pushed some bangs up under his antler headband, making the bells jingle a little. “I need a smoke… and a drink…”

I nodded and offered a smile. “How about I get us some punch and you go ahead and step outside on the balcony and get some air? I’ll be right out to smoke with you?”

He smiled a little and nodded. “Alright… meet you out there.” He turned and headed for the balcony, casting anxious glances at everyone along the way. I felt so bad for him since several of them were still openly laughing at his predicament.

I went to get our drinks, feeling oddly nervous about being alone with Gerard. He was so shy, I didn’t even know what I was nervous about, but this boy gave me butterflies in my stomach every time I looked at him for too long.

I filled up two glasses with the blood-red punch and carried them to the balcony door. The sight of him took my breath away and stopped me in my tracks. He was beautiful, his profile so perfect with that delicate little nose of his. The wind was blowing just enough to whip his dark hair around his cheeks, and the way they hollowed when he drew on his cigarette had me already imagining the other things he might do with that mouth.

It took me a moment to break out of the stupor and walk outside, handing him his punch with a nod and a small grunt. I’d meant to say something, but I couldn’t remember what it had been now.

He took the punch, taking a long drink as he looked me up and down, a slight arch in one brow. “You alright?” 

My mouth was so dry. I took a quick gulp of the punch and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine..” I had to get my confidence back or I was going to blow this. “You’re just so damned beautiful…” Oh holy fucking shit… had I just said that out loud??

The look on his face answered that question. His eyes went wide, his cheeks turned bright red, and he choked on the mouthful of punch he’d just taken. The red liquid spilled down his chin and the front of his reindeer suit, staining that cute little white fluff on his chest along the way.

He actually turned and looked behind him, like someone from a movie. He just kept looking too, like surely I wasn’t talking about him!

I laughed and reached out to touch his shoulder. “Yeah, you, baby doll; you’re the prettiest boy at the party.”

He turned back to blink at me, those hazel eyes full of wonder and surprise. “Really? Me?” His face said he didn’t believe me. “This some kind of prank? Did Brian put you up to this? He’s really got it out for me, I swear…”

I shook my head immediately. “No! No way! I promise you, I would never say something like that as a joke. I’m not that kinda guy.” I hadn’t meant to say it at all, but my brain couldn’t keep up with my mouth sometimes.

He gave me a little relieved smile, one that said he’d bought my sincerity. “Okay… good… just, I’m used to being teased is all. I know I’m overweight and people think I’m weird. Being a geek really isn’t a good reason for people to pick on me though.”

“It isn’t. You’re right. I would never pick on you. And you’re not overweight, you’re perfect.” I almost slipped up and added something lewd about spankings, but somehow my brain got ahead of my mouth for once.

He looked up at me, blushing a little, seeming to really take me in now. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he liked what he saw. He licked his lips and took a little drag off his cigarette, followed by another big gulp of his punch. “You’re pretty perfect yourself…” His voice was hushed, barely above a whisper, clearly self-conscious about flirting like this.

I grinned, taking a drink of my own punch. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.” 

He blushed and nervously tucked some of his messy hair behind an ear, tilting his face towards mine. It was shy, but I took it as a sign.

Smiling at him, I moved a little closer, deciding to try my hand. I reached out to touch his cheek. His eyes searched mine, and just like that, the distance between us was gone. Our lips were crashing together with enough force to leave bruises. I wasn’t even sure who had initiated it, but I could tell he was more than accepting of my advances. I heard the sound of one of our plastic punch glasses falling to the ground. I wasn’t even sure if it was his or mine.

I ran my hand down his back, finding the generous swell of his ass and drawing him up against me. I felt his bulge against my thigh, growing firmer as I sucked at his lips. I gave him a little nip to get him to open up. The resulting squeak was adorable. I snaked my tongue into his eager mouth and found it met with a needy moan and urgent suction. Fuck. I had to get him somewhere, there were things I needed to do to this beautiful creature, marks I had to leave on that pale skin.

I drew away from the kiss, gasping, looking into his eyes. “You wanna go somewhere?”

He nodded quickly, looking a little dazed. “I… think I dropped my cigarette…” He looked around and found it, stepping on it to put it out. “Let’s go?”

I took his hand and led him back inside, through the crowd, and down a hall, going all the way to the end and into my office. I shut and locked the door behind us, then pinned him against it.

I could feel his heart racing against my chest. His eyes were wide, a little startled, but not at all reluctant. Hungrily, I latched onto his neck, sucking the skin up against my tongue and teasing it before I let him feel my teeth. The little groan he let out was pure pleasure, and so delicious.

I knew I was rushing this a little, we weren’t even drunk, but there was this fire that burned inside me and it needed sating. It had been months since the last time I’d fucked anyone. I needed this. As long as he didn’t object, we had nothing to lose.

I undid the velcro on the front of his reindeer suit and slid my hand down the front of his underwear, finding his cock, hard and leaking against my palm. I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed. His hips kicked forward and he let out the most beautiful moan I’d ever heard. Yeah, this boy was a keeper. I bit his neck again while I jerked him off, his voice like music in my ears as he let himself go. He wasn’t quiet at all, and I didn’t care. The whole party would know exactly what had happened, and I would dare them to say shit about it.

I felt his body quivering and starting to tense all too soon, so I let go of his cock and giggled against his neck at the little frustrated whine he let out.

“It’s alright baby, you’ll get off, just not yet… I’m not done with you yet.” I tugged him away from the wall and pushed his cute fluffy outfit down around his shoulders. He let me, sliding his arms out of the sleeves one by one. He slipped out of the upper half of the fluffy suit quickly as I slid further down his body, tugging the outfit all the way down around his feet, leaving him in just his antlers and his underwear.

He stepped out of the little hoofed footies, and I swiftly dragged his tighty-whities down his thighs. He gasped like that wasn’t what he expected at all. I grinned impishly, knowing he’d be even more surprised by what was coming next.

Reaching up, I grabbed his hard cock again and immediately wrapped my lips around the head, teasing the slit with my tongue and moaning at the taste of him.

His thighs shook and his hands were suddenly in my hair. “Fuck!” he breathed out in a soft sigh as I swallowed him down, teasing him with my tongue and hollowing my cheeks. I bobbed my head, fast, taking every inch of him down my throat, choking a little, but not stopping for anything.

He whined in pleasure, his little sounds growing louder and more frenzied. I could tell he was getting close again, so, just like that, I stopped. I loved tormenting a partner like this, getting them close over and over and then making them wait. It was clear by how quickly he was getting there that he hadn’t gotten off properly in a while. That would make it so much more delicious when he finally got to.

When I pulled off and looked up at him, his pretty cheeks were flushed red and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He looked down at me, whining and stomping his foot. “God, you gotta stop doing that… fuck! Please… you’re giving me the worst fucking blue balls…”

I giggled and got up again. “I want you to cum with me inside you. You ever been fucked before?” I reached down, squeezing myself through my pants to relieve some of the tension.

He gave me a look like a deer in the headlights and shook his head.

My mouth fell open. “A pretty thing like you and this is your first time? You gotta be like… twenty-four right?”

He blushed, starting to look ashamed and backing away from me a little. “Twenty-three yeah… I um… I mean… I’ve done oral and handjobs, but like… just not the other stuff?”

“Well, do you want to?” I had to be sure. No way was I going to push him into it his first time.

He nodded almost immediately. “Yeah, I just… I’ve been with mostly straight guys I guess? They didn’t really wanna go further, but I do!” 

“Alright, c’mere gorgeous. I’ll take it easy with you.” I reached for his hand and he easily grabbed onto my fingers. I drew him in close and put my hand on the small of his back while I kissed him. He opened up to it just like before, hungry for my lips and tongue, giving back every bit as much as he got.

I groped his nice, round ass as I moved us closer to my desk, pushing him down on the flat surface and getting in between his legs. Our mouths separated for only the barest second as I kissed him until we were both breathless and gasping.

His hands were on my belt, clumsily undoing my buckle, then my button and zipper.  Slender fingers drew my cock free of the confines of my underwear, and I shoved them down around my thighs to get them out of the way. He squeezed and fondled me, inexperienced, but making up for it with enthusiasm.

I couldn’t help the way I moaned, my hips writhing against his hand, little thrusts with every stroke of his delicate fingers. “You want me to fuck you, Gerard?’

“Yeah… um… Fr-Frank was it?” He looked startled and embarrassed. He didn’t even really know my name. That just made this so much hotter!

I grinned. “Yeah baby, Frank, or Sir if you like…”

He blushed so much darker when I said that. “Yes Sir, I want you to um… to…” He struggled to say it. “F-fuck me. I want you to fuck me…”

“Good, because I’m gonna.” I slid down his body and spread his legs wide, diving down to lick over his balls, making him jump and give a little startled moan. I slid down lower, spreading his cheeks out wide with my hands and pushing my face right in between them. I licked over that tight little pucker, enjoying the strong scent and taste of him now.

His whole body jerked from the touch of my tongue, so I did it again and again, setting immediately into a vicious rhythm of licks and prods. His noises now were a mixture of startled and overwhelmed. He trembled and wiggled, simultaneously trying to get away from me, and trying to push himself closer. He’d shift away, then back close again, practically fucking himself on my tongue as I finally got him opened up enough to get inside that tight little entrance.

I kept going until he was nice and open, and dripping with my spit. Then, I pulled away and gave his cock a little lick on my way back up his body. “You ready for me, baby?” I gripped my cock at the base, rubbing the head against his slippery little hole.

He nodded quickly, lifting and spreading his legs a little further.

I pushed against the tension, gasping when it broke and let me in. My dick was a bit broader than my tongue, and I could tell it was a lot for him to take, but he didn’t scream or ask me to stop, so I kept going until every inch was buried in that sweet body, his muscles making a tight little nest that clenched and quivered around me.

He was whimpering and squirming, clearly in some pain. I leaned down and kissed his lips, then started kissing and sucking on his neck. Slowly, his whimpers gave way to soft little moans and I felt his body relaxing around me.

I pulled back and gave him my first experimental thrust. He squeaked and bucked a little, trembling beneath me. I did it again, a little harder, making him squeal a bit louder. “It’s okay, darling,” I reassured him. “It hurts at first, but it’ll get better, trust me.”

He was breathing hard and his hands were now tightly balled into fists at his sides. I pushed his legs up a bit further, getting him by the ankles and holding him just where I wanted him as I started to thrust, keeping my motions short and staying deep inside him at first. 

His pretty little cries started out mostly pained, but slowly gave way to more pleasured sounds until he was all throaty moans and breathy sighs. I could tell I’d found that magic spot. I picked up the pace, my hips slamming into his, the rhythm more brutal than before.

I looked down at him as I fucked him fast and hard. His toes were curled, his eyes shut, his nails clawing at my desk as he let himself get lost in it. His mouth was wide open and every sound just spilling out uninhibited. God, he had such a beautiful fucking voice. Each cry and moan was like him singing my praises.

He was so hot, so tight, and so wonderfully loud. His beautiful body beneath mine was bringing me closer to my peak whether I wanted this to end or not. I let go of one ankle so I could reach down and stroke his beautiful cock, squeezing it and jerking it in time with my thrusts as they got harder and closer together.

His little noises became suddenly higher pitched, his hips bucking desperately between my cock and my hand. It only took a few seconds before he was cumming so hard that his whole body seemed to bounce with the twitches of his dick as he painted my knuckles white. The way his body clenched around me, while he let out all those little keening cries, was more than I could handle. I held off for a few more thrusts, but only a few before I was grunting and shuddering as I filled him up.

A few clumsy jerks of my hips was all I had left. I went still, buried deep inside of him. Our bodies clenched and twitched together for a glorious moment before we both went still. I pulled out and collapsed next to him, drawing him into my arms. I kissed his face, all over. My lips brushed his cheeks, his nose, his chin. It felt frenzied, like I needed to show him how much this meant to me, and how good it was. I just couldn’t put it into words right now.

He squirmed and giggled from all the kisses, finally grabbing me by the hair and pressing his mouth gently against mine. I kissed him deeply for a second, then finally pulled away, feeling calmer, just gasping now, needing to catch my breath.

He smiled at me, his eyes so bright and his cute little cheeks still flushed that adorable shade of pink.

I reached up to hold his face, giving his jaw a little squeeze. “You’re so beautiful. I really meant that. I wasn’t just trying to get in your pants, I swear.”

He looked surprised, but then smiled. “I guess I kinda have to believe you now, since you already got in my pants… er… fluff?” He giggled, his nose scrunching up a little as he laughed. I took a moment to marvel at just how adorable he really was.

“Well, you can believe me, because I’d never lie to you.” I got up and fixed my underwear and pants, realizing I’d stayed dressed the whole time while he’d been naked except for his cute antlers and a pair of black socks.

I ran my hand up his soft thigh, squeezing it, feeling how supple it was. “What do you say we go back to my place, angel? We can watch A Christmas Carol and have some eggnog?”

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling, nodding and sitting up a little. “Yeah! Maybe a round two on your couch? Or in your bed? Somewhere softer…” He blushed and looked down. “I’m leaking on your desk… I’m sorry…” He sounded so genuinely apologetic, like it was all his fault, and he’d done something truly deplorable.

I had to laugh. “It’s alright beautiful. It’s easy to clean up.” I helped him up and got some tissue off my desk, gently wiping between his cheeks and tossing it in the trash. I then used another one to wipe off the little damp spots on the desk. “There! All better.”

I turned back to look at him. He’d slid back into his underwear and was now tugging the reindeer outfit back up his legs. I went to him and helped him get the arms on and secure the velcro over his soft belly and chest. 

He stepped into his footies and looked at me, still blushing. I couldn’t help but meet his lips again, even though my mouth felt sore and raw from so much kissing. He returned the kiss, and we held it for a long moment, my hands roaming over his pleasantly warm and squeezable body. 

I gasped when I broke away, panting as I looked into his eyes. I was already getting hard again. “Yeah, I gotta get you home, or you’re going to end up on the floor on your hands and knees…”

He giggled and twisted the door handle, tugging it open. “Come on, Frank. I don’t want everyone to hear me…”

I smirked as I followed him out, not having the heart to tell him that I was sure everyone already had.


End file.
